Proper Ladies Club
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: Lincoln finds a way to help Lola keep her temper.
1. It was a year ago

Lincoln awakes to hear beautiful singing and it was Lola.

Lincoln said "Lola don't sing that song!"

Lola wears a pink dress with a light pink bow.

Lola said "All ready for my audition"

Lincoln said "What are you talking about?"

Lola said "My proper lady club audition"

Lola spinned

Lola said "It's today it's important"

Lincoln said "Uh-oh?"

Lola said "Look you promise you take care of it"

Lincoln said "Since when?"

Lola said "A YEAR AGO!?"

Flashback opensLola sees Lindsay dancing.

The crowd cheers

Lindsay laughed as she glared at Lola

Lola said "Lindsay Sweetwater"

"Next up is Lola Loud"

The crowd cheers

Lola takes a deep breath.

Lola and a brown haired boy began to dance until Lincoln went into a backstage and accidentally dumped fake blood on Lola and her escort.

Lincoln said "Uh-oh?"

Lola said "Lincoln!"

Lincoln said "Oh hi Lola"

Lola talk through clenched teeth "What did you do!?"

Lincoln said "Lola just calm down no need to lose your-"

BOOM!

Lincoln was covered in soot.

Lincoln thought 'Note to self don't upset Lola'

A mexican judge clears her throat

"Lola Loud to be a member you must keep your cool at all times"

Lincoln whistles

"Even if the world collapsing around you must remain poised always i'm sorry L.L."

Lola growled as her eye twitches.

Lola said "Lola MAD!!!"

"It means this year's newest member is Lindsay Sweetwater"

The crowd cheers

Lindsay snickered

Lola said "Lincoln being in the club is really important to me and you ruined it!?"

Lincoln said "Don't worry Lola i'll make it up to you"

Flashback closes

Lincoln said "Don't worry Lola i'll make things right i know just a ditzy blonde girl for that"


	2. Who's your escort

Lincoln walked into Lori and Leni's room.

Lincoln said "Leni have you heard of the club"

Leni said "Oh you mean"

Leni began to sing but Lincoln covered her mouth.

Lincoln said "Leni i don't wanna get that song stuck in my head can you help Lola keep her temper"

Leni said "You got it!"

Transition

Lola was about to put her dress in the trash but she hears a voice.

"Well well well"

It was Lindsay Sweetwater

"Hello Lola we walked to your audition together as a newest member i like to support eager young candiates"

Lola said "No thanks i rather be covered in fake blood"

Leni and Lincoln hears the commotion

Lindsay said "So who's your escort"

Lola said "Escort?"

Lindsay mocked "Oh don't tell me you still don't have one"

Lola said "Well my siblings got me a elegant poised cool escort you'll ever meet"

Lindsay said "You mean Mr. Afraid of Blood from last year."

Lincoln and Leni said "Uh-oh?"

Lola said "Well my brother will do that who knows how much it means to me"

Lindsay said "Oh yeah ha! you're gonna fail"

Lola growled

Lindsay said "No no no don't lose your cool not yet any way"

Lindsay walked away laughing

Leni said "Lola don't listen to Lindsay she's a jerk"

Lincoln said "Lola i am your escort"

Lola said "You"

Lincoln said "We're not gonna fail we're the Louds"


	3. Proper Lady Song

The crowd cheers and the curtains opened

Lindsay said "Her brother's her escort she'll fail for sure bye bye Lola"

Lola curtsies and Lincoln bows

The crowd cheers expect for Lindsay.

Lincoln and Lola began to dance.

Lincoln began to sing.

Tears of happiness filled Lola's eyes

The crowd cheers

Lindsay said "They actually like it!?"

Lindsay growled

Lindsay said "I'll take care of it!"

Lindsay went backstage and untied a rope.

CRASH!

The crowd gasped

Lola said "Oh no"

Lincoln said "It's okay this is music i can dance to follow my lead"

Lindsay contiued untiying the ropes.

Lincoln and Lola began to sing as they began to dance.

Lindsay tries to throw the cans of paint at them but fails.

Lincoln and Lola dodged the background.

Lindsay rips her hair out

Lindsay was shaking in anger

Lindsay untied a chandelier rope but a chandelier make Lincoln and Lola leap.

Lincoln and Lola finished a song and dance.

"That...was...Amazing you kept your poise not even the world is collapsing around you"

Lola and Lincoln cheered

"Welcome to the Proper Ladies club"

The crowd cheers

Lindsay said "HER ESCORT WASN'T EVEN WEARING A TUXEDO! AND WHEN I KNOCK OVER THE SET SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO LOSE HER TEMPER AND HER COOL!? SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO FAIL!!"

"Lindsay Sweetwater!"

Lindsay said "Uh-oh?"

"Your behavior is unacceptable you are hereby dismissed!"

Lindsay begged "But i love P.L"

Lindsay throws a tantrum and stomping her feet causing a paint can to fall on her head.

Lola gives Lincoln a thumbs up.

The End


End file.
